Australia? she can't do this
by xxdeadnotsleepingxx
Summary: when Sam moves to Australia and something mysterious happens to carly, they need to be with each other to learn more about themselves... Femslash
1. iMoved?

Sam POV

Here I sit in this garden. The rust hanging chair that I'm in has a view of our whole house. My mom waves to me from where she is in her car, leaving. I look around and think about what has happened in the past two weeks.

Flashback.

Sam looks out the plane window before her plane takes off. It's raining on the tarmac. Carly and Freddie wave manically to Sam, but she takes no notice.

End Flash back.

Australia.

I can't believe she made me move to another country, let alone hemisphere. It is waay different to what I'd expected. Two weeks and NO kangaroos. I'm so bored all the time. But we have a house! It's so different! And we have a massive backyard. It is HUGE! I wonder what Carly's doing…

CARLY POV

Sometime before or after Sam left, Spencer's been acting weird. Time means nothing to me anymore, so I don't know if I should get some therapy for him. He wont tell me why, either. I'm a little worried. But I can't tell anyone, 'coz who would I talk to? The rain isn't helping much either. It usually does, but not now. I spend a lot of my time thinking about Sam. And this weird feeling I get inside whenever I think about her. I don't know what it is, but it feels like my heart flips over. I don't know what it is, but I also don't know if Sam gets it too. I wonder what Sam's doing…

SAM POV

I look around and hear a bird chirping to its mother. I can see the clouds from here, they move past in perfect formation. Two white butterflies meet and circle around and up then separating. There is no noise. Nothing but silence. There's no chance of Mom bugging me, because she's left. The clouds are so strange, always moving, never always sticking to other clouds. Hey, there's a cloud up there that looks like Carly. Whenever I think about Carly, I get this weird feeling in my heart, like its kickboxing. I haven't been in this garden much, because it's been raining. I know! Rain, in dry, dusty Australia! But people in other countries always think of here as a long, dry desert. But it's not. I'm going for a walk around the neighbourhood.

I'm back. Our street has such a stupid name, Lois Lane. Get it? I bet Carly would. I wish she were here. I really want to talk to her. I figured out what my heart means. I love her. I miss her, too. There are no kids in this neighbourhood, just me. I'd stand Freddork rather than this loneliness. I wonder if Carly…

CARLY POV

I googled the stuff about flippie hearts and stuff and it said I loved them. Love? I think that explanation works for me.

I found out why Spencer has been acting weird. Our parents' submarine sunk. Spence is now my legalized guardian. I have to tell Sam, even if it's three in the morning here.

SAM POV

That was Carly on the phone. Her parents died. She said Spence has been acting weird lately. Now she knows why. I wanted to tell her I loved her, but it's more of a face to face topic.

CARLY POV

I called Sam. I wanted to tell her I loved her, but it's more of a face to face topic. My brain is still trying to recover from Spencer telling me. I miss the time Sam and I used to laugh together. I'm always thinking about her.

The thunder rolls across the sky. It really doesn't help. And thus, right on cue, the rain starts. I'm going to Sam's favourite spot, the old playground on the roof of our apartment. It's officially make out point, but when it rains, its empty. I've never made out here, and there's no one I plan to.

SAM POV

I keep asking my Mom to get Carly and Spencer over. I keep saying, if it costs too much, we can leave Spencer there and pass Carly off as under twelve.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N so, do you people think its good? It's my first femslash and I have a new editor thing :P


	2. iPyro

iPyro

SAM POV

I have to start school soon. It's so boring, without things to do. I realised that when I don't have anything to do, I get even more bored than I did in school. Carly used to say that my brain was actually listening, and that I know a lot more than my teachers gave me credit for. I miss Carly so much, now that I know I love her. I wonder how she's going…

CARLY POV

Spencer and I are living on the streets now. We tried everything, but Spencer couldn't last long in any job. We sold each of his sculptures, one by one, to have enough to eat, but there still wasn't enough, so Freddie invited us to stay with him, but their apartment is smaller than ours, and there wasn't enough room. We still don't get enough to eat, and I can feel my finger through my stomach. Spencer gives me the bigger half of any food we find, so he's even thinner and sicker than me. We have a few friends amongst the homeless community. School was the greatest part of my life, until I had to stop because it cost too much. We are trying for a pension but to no avail. I think Spencer and I can busk doing something until we get enough to move in with Sam. I wonder how she goes…

SAM POV

I haven't heard from Carly in a while. I keep calling her cell, and her home phone, but no one answers either. I wish I knew what was wrong, because I hope to God she didn't commit suicide. Freddie nearly did once, over that Veronica girl. Seeing him all white is enough to scare anybody. I'm still scarred. But it's ok, because he's on suicide watch now. As a matter of fact, I think I should call Freddie and see what s going on…

Oh my god. Now I know why she hasn't called or anything. My hands are shaking. Carly and Spencer got evicted because there wasn't enough money. They sold everything, but it's still not enough. They're trying to save up enough money to come over here and live with us. But they don't even get pension, so they have to illegally busk. I told my Mom all this and she agreed we could save up for them to come over here. It's very stormy again, which matches my mood. Oh, I wonder if Carly's all right…

CARLY POV

We walked past our old apartment building. Freddie came up to me and wanted to talk. He brought food, so I came. He says he talked to Sam and that she and her Mom are saving up for us to come down there. He also told me he's finally off suicide watch, and that now he's a bit of a pyromaniac. He was lighting matches and blowing them out when the flames licked his fingers. We saw a spider and Freddie touched the match to it. It scurried off leaving a trail of ash behind it. It stopped and shrivelled up into a ball. I wondered why he did that, but never dared ask. I knew that we all changed when Sam left. No more innocent jokes, no more innocent play fights. No more innocence. Ever.

I wonder what strange things have been happening to Sam…

SAM POV

I'm really worried for Carly. I hope Freddie takes care of them. Or at least tries. On the phone with Freddie I tried to work up the courage to get him to tell Carly that I loved her. I couldn't. It's so hard, without knowing if she's even ok, to know if she loves me too…

CARLY POV

My life gets worse and worse. First my parents, now Spencer, Freddie and everyone else in the building. Mrs Benson took Spencer in, because he was getting sicker and sicker. Then Freddie got a bit extravagant with his pyro skills. I cam back to see if I could call Sam and the whole place was alight. So it was goodbye all friends and family, Goodbye Sam. Wait. Goodbye Sam?


	3. iDon't Know

The dial tone. It haunted me. I'll never know Sam's number. I don't even have one. I don't know Sam's address. I don't have one of those either. It's like I don't have anything anymore. I'm lonely. I only have one friend in Seattle. His name is Callum. His blond hair continually falls into his blue eyes. He's way taller than me too, even though we're the same age. I turned sixteen today. I'm old enough for a lot of things. I'd drive if I had a car. I could smoke if I wanted to. This is the legal age for choosing where you live. If I had anywhere. Or anyone. Except Callum and Sam.


	4. It's The End

We both knew it would end like this. Eventually. Well, not really. But I knew.

I knew my end was coming.

I will write a note for Callum, and I'll ask him to continue my quest and get a note to Sam. I just can't live like this anymore. Life has been torturing me with cruel fates. Love can do nothing where I'm going now.

SAM POV

_Dear Sam,_

_I'm sorry it had to end like this. The world was caving in on me. I want you to know I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you, and any guy I dated was to make you jealous. I'm sorry. And I'll never live to see your sorrow._

_Carly._

I'm coming to join you Carly, Together Forever.

Finally.


End file.
